another fell from the path
by Gero
Summary: this will be written for the most part chapter focusing on one or two charicters at a time, the first one consentrating on beast boy, with a bit of raven, and so forth so on. and just so i dont need to later, i dont own anything in this story, and i will


Hey guys. Gero here. Haven't written anything in forever, mostly just failed experiments v.v but I figured id try a one shot for teen titans, if I get enough good reviews then I may just turn it into a fan fic, that's up to YOU and whether or not you like it.

Here is the summery, for those of you who like to be enticed before reading a story.

Beast boy never really got over terra, and now its getting to him more then ever. She can never come back because one year from this stories date slade attacked and destroyed the statue of terra (a.n. terra lovers please don't kill me, its for the story). Raven cant handle the way beast boy is, and confronts him. What happens when their fight brings thoughts to ravens mind that she can't deal with? Can the teen titans handle losing another of their family? Can a broken heart find some peace and closer when he finds something more? Can raven ever figure out what's truly hidden behind her façade? All of these questions will be answered in due time

The sun rose slowly over the city, each window reflecting its harsh blindness. A few wisps were all that was left of the rain shower the night before. Over on the island where titans tower stood, the waves lapped lazily agenst the shore. A top the tower beast boy sat, thinking to himself, wondering what was next for him.

His eyes were half closed and his mind drifted from one bad thought to another." God, I hate you, why can't you just strike me down now? What are you waiting for? Its not like Armageddon is coming any time soon." He said. Somewhere in his mind he pictured the clouds parting and god zapping him with a lightning bolt. He smiled slowly, like he was trying not to and yet still the smile forced itself on his face, he finally gave a small laugh when a voice was heard that he had least expected.

" I don't think god listens very well." Raven said as she stepped out, feeling this to be the second time she had to come out and help beast boy. It was almost like an obligation, and yet she couldn't just not help." If he did then I don't think he would have let my father do what he did." Beast boy nodded." Yeah I know what you mean."

He said as he looked at her. He looked back out to the ocean and shook his head." I just don't get why things happened the way they did, you know?" he asked. Raven sighed and nodded." You have to accept it. No matter what happens you cant change the past. You have to accept it and move on." She said in a monotone voice.

Beast boy looked at her." What would you know?" he asked in a slightly hostile voice." Beast boy I'm trying to help." He growled." Well you doin a real good job." Beast boy said sarcastically. She looked at him harshly, even though he couldn't see." You don't get it. All your doing is dragging something out that doesn't need to be. Jesus why cant you just give her up!" she said, one of the rocks on the beach shook and shattered, only for the slightest moment did it have the dark bubbly aura of ravens power around it.

Beast boy stood up and got in her face." WHY? You don't know anything raven, you never will! Just because you decided to hide all of your emotions, just because you can't handle feeling for others doesn't mean I cant! Just because you couldn't."

he caught himself, and as his chest heaved from effort, he took a step back. He had balled his hands up to stop them from shaking. Raven didn't move, didn't talk didn't even register the words had been said." Well?" she asked after a few seconds." Get it out beast boy, I can tell you have more." She said quietly.

(Now to better explain the situation, from this point forward I'm going to be going into POV's for parts of the story. In this instance it's going to be beast boy and raven.)

Beast boy

I looked at her. My vision was blurred slightly, from what I don't know. I had other things to say but when she called me out I couldn't handle it. It was like a grenade went off inside me." YOU messed up with your dragon, and nearly got us all killed! Just because your ashamed of it doesn't mean you have to push it away. Why cant you relies what I'm going threw? I thought you of all people would, but your too cold…. Your just as cold as the rocks terra used with her powers." I said, at first in a yell, but slowly my voice seemed to leave me, and the last part was said in a whisper. I don't know what made me say it, but I couldn't handle it anymore, like a said, the grenade comes on.

I turned on the spot and jumped off the tower, at first thoughts seemed to come into my head, ones of just not transforming, just falling to the rocks. Its not like it would hurt… wait would it, what the hell, what if I don't die, and that would hurt too much. Damn it! I transformed into a bird and beat my wings. It always got to me, Turning into animals is cool, but its like I get these weird urges. Mine right now was to find a good oak tree, or maybe just a cedar and building a nest.

I wiped away the thoughts away from my mind and flew as fast as my little body could take me, I entered my room, I liked to keep my window open, I just in case. I transformed again and sat down hard on the bed." What do I do?" I asked myself slowly before laying down

Raven

I watched him jump. But I never let him see past my façade. No body should ever need to be in my mind. Even so it seemed like every one has been there in some way. Star fire had my body, and had to deal with my powers. Robin had a glimpse when I helped him deal with slade. And beast boy and Cyborg took a stroll threw my mind. God why cant people stay out, they should know they cant understand it.

I shook my head and walked inside. I started for my room, but something seemed to make me just walk past it. I didn't know where I was going; I made the mistake of letting my thoughts plague my mind.

I ended up just outside of beast boy's room. Didn't mean to listen in, I followed my own words usually. You should stay out of other people's minds. But words seemed to be floating from his room. They caught me by surprise and I had to listen.

"Why can't she understand? She should know more then anyone. Raven had to deal with someone using her. Why cant she see… wasn't she even hurt by it…. No she wasn't its raven…. Raven doesn't have a heart to get hurt with." I stepped back from the door, so surprised from what he said that I couldn't do anything, it was like I was rooted in the spot.

Finally I got my legs to work, and I walked away as quickly as I could. I ended up back at the top of the tower and decided to meditate. What happened next I would never forget

Normal

Star fire had left the tower earlier and had come back, the same bubbly attitude, and the same plastered smile that never left her face." Oh joyous day. Hello raven, how are you in this fine morning?" she asked as she landed

" star fire." Raven groaned slowly." I'm trying to meditate." Star fire giggled and nodded." Then may I please join you friend?" she asked as her hands clasped each other behind her back. Raven nodded and star fire walked next to her, and after a moment star fire was floating next to raven." Raven." She asked in a whisper."

What?" raven asked.

" May we meditate a different way?"

" How is that?"

"Let us talk, about what makes you want to meditate today. Please?" she asked in a tone that gave off a different feeling then normal star fire. She wanted to help, but she was not trying anything but asking, not prodding or wanting to sing songs.

Raven nodded slowly." fine but you can ask, I will answer, I wont bring anything up." Star fire nodded quickly." Ok then, what bothers you. Is it something that happened?"

Raven looked over to her" yes it is." She said and they continued like this, as star fire whittled away the things that it wasn't

Beast boy

I left my room, I had a determined look and I planned on figuring out the one thing that no one could. I was going to see if it was true, if raven had truthfully no feeling at all. I made sure no one was watching me, and I snuck down the hall. I couldn't help the fact that mission impossible started playing in my head. " This will be difficult." I said in my best tom cruise impersonation. Then in a Britain style voice he said." Then it should be no problem, your part of mission impossible, difficult should be a walk in the park for you."

I had to turn into an ant to get under the door, and trust me, things that are that small creep even me out. I turned back to normal, and as soon as I looked around I saw the infamous mirror laying on her bed, as quickly as I could I picked it up and looked as deeply and as best I could at the mirror.

A closed my eyes as I expected the worst to come. When I opened them again I gasped in fear and surprise." I'm…I'm… I'm still in ravens room?" ok, so maybe not in fear but still. I examined this faulty mirror." What the hell is going on?" then it hit me like a ton of bricks, my eyes found the problem." Made n Taiwan… figures."

I searched that entire room for what felt like hours, and I didn't stop till I found the mirror. Who would have guessed it was under her bed? I closed my eyes and felt happy, maybe. I looked into the mirror until it took me in, just like last time. When I opened my eyes again I was in the surreal world that made up ravens mind. A shiver ran threw me as I began to walk.

There was a slight difference, besides the lack of four eyed birds. I noticed it as soon as I reached happy raven's area. Things were changing slowly, the sky, the ground, everything was changing into some weird copy of the real world." Wonder what that means."

( from here on I will be switching from beast boy inside ravens mind to raven and star fire… try not to get confused, cause I'm already confusing myself x.x )

Raven shook her head." No it doesn't have to do with never knowing my mother star fire." Star shook her head." Is it a friend?" raven nodded slowly." is it one of us?" again raven only offered a nod." Do you not know us well enough? Is that the problem? Or did… beast boy… he is sad. Does that make you sad?" raven sighed as she felt star fire grow closer to the truth with every question.

Beast boy didn't see her come up behind him, how could he? Happy raven wrapped a hand around his neck and twisted around him." Hey BB what's up? Didn't expect you to come back anytime soon." Beast boy shook his head." I'm here for a reason though." Happy looked at him." Ok and what's that?"

Star fire sighed." He was mean to you? I'm sorry. But why does he seem to get you like this? You should not worry like this." Raven sighed." Its not so easy… its like no matter what I do, how much I meditate he can still sneak into my thoughts." Star fire listened." Maybe you want to hurt him?" she asked slowly, though her outward looks never changed, her insides were telling her the same thing over and over again." Its not that star fire."

" So your telling me you did all that just to see if we were not a part of her huh?" pretty-in-pink raven asked. Beast boy nodded." I want to know if she can feel." She nodded." Ok then I have the perfect solution, and besides this works out to my advantage." Raven said with a laugh. Raven walked up to him, and the next thing she did… well beast boy could never forget.

Outwardly raven felt something in her stomach twist." I don't know star fire. Maybe i… maybe its just something I have to get over." Star shook her head." I know from what you suffer. You cant get him out of your thoughts, and on top of that you always want to help him… maybe your feelings want out?" she asked slowly. Raven was about to retaliate when her face grew really warm, abnormally warm; her entire face became redder then a cherry. She began to heave, her breath came out quickly and sharply. She looked at star fire and she did something she could never admit to, she fainted.

That's all for now, if you like it ill continue, if you don't ill chalk it up as another crash-and-burn and ill see if I cant fix it up. So then I've done my part, time for you to do yours, REVIEW! And for the flamers out there, constructive criticism is good but why waste the time or the energy to tell me my story is shitty? I've already done that for you so don't worry about it, just store the memory of the story far away in the back of your small head and forget the entire thing k? Thanks lol. See ya all, till next time.


End file.
